


Six Skeletons and a Stray

by HowlingWolfNebula



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Add tags as I go, Anxiety, Character has name and description, F/M, Healing, Multi, Runaway, Skeletons, Stray, run from the past, talks of depression, therapy story for myself, thought I'd share
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlingWolfNebula/pseuds/HowlingWolfNebula
Summary: I can't think of anything worse after a night of drinking than waking up next to someone and not be able to remember their name.Or how you met.Or why they are dead.





	1. Dead Man in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I'm writing to help cope with some things and I hope you enjoy. Sorry that the first chapter is short. I'm not sure how to go about this. Characters might end up out of character.

 

I can't think of anything worse after a night of drinking than waking up next to someone and not be able to remember their name.

 

Or how you met.

 

Or why they are dead.

 

A scream rips itself from my throat as I fling myself from my bed, staring at the partially dressed skeleton. I quickly look down at myself and sure enough, I'm still at least clad in my shirt and undies. I stare back at the skeleton and notice its back rising up and down. 

 

**ITS ALIVE?!**  

 

Okay. Deep breaths, Myah. Deep breaths. Okay, so I think its a monster?? They're a thing, remember? Has been for the past 2 years.

 

Glancing back at the skeleton, I watch it open one eye(socket?) and sleepily stare at me.

 

"ugh...hi."  It...uh...he said? He sounds like a guy right? I quickly drag a pair of my sweats across the floor. Dirty or not, I slip them on. The skeleton's eyes start to focus more on me as I stand before the bed.

 

"Um, hi? Uh....we didn't.... _do_ anything last night, right?"I laugh nervously. He chuckles right back as he sits up from the mattress.

 

"heh, naw. grillbz asked me to bring ya home." Oh, course. Grillby would have someone help me home. What a gentleman.

 

"Then why are you in my bed?"

 

"ya asked me stay. ya didn't want to be by ya'self last night. ya seemed scared" I slap a palm across my reddening face.

 

"I am SO sorry! I didn't think I drunk that much last night." He shrugs and picks up a blue jacket from the floor, throwing it on himself. 

 

"it's alright, kid. name's sans. sans the skeleton." sans holds out his hand.

 

"Oh, my name is Myah-" A soft farting noise squeeze out between our connected hands.My eyes widen at the enormous grin stretching across Sans' face before my own smile could no longer contain itself. One arm holds my abdomen and the other still being clutched in a bony hand, my laugh bubbles up from my throat. A freakin' whoopee cushion.

 

"So, would you like breakfast?" I ask after I was able to breathe again. He pulls his hand back and rubs it across his neck.

 

"heh. sure kid." I lead Sans out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. He sits at one of the two bar stools at the half counter top as I glance in the fridge. Yikes. I need to go grocery shopping soon.

 

"Uh, is ham and cheese omelet sound good to you?"

 

"sounds like an _egg_ -cellent breakfast to me." I stare at him.

 

" _Omelet_ tin' that slide." We both share a bright smile. I grab the ingredients and start making our breakfast.

 

"oh, c'mon, kid. you're _poaching_ my best _yolks_ here." I laugh at that.

 

"Best one yet." I set our breakfast down in front of us. "Would you like anything else?"

 

"ya have any ketchup?"


	2. Dead Men Walking

 

It's been a few days since I awoke to a skeleton in my bed and I finally decide to go grocery shopping. Stepping out of the frigid February air and into the breezeway, I grab one of the smaller carts and proceed to enter the store. I don't need to get a whole lot since I live myself. Just the basics: milk, bread, eggs (since Sans and I ate the last of what I had), vegetables, and some pasta.

 

 

Starting with the non-cold items, I head over to the bread aisle and grab the cheapest loaf off the shelf before making my way over to the canned goods. I prefer to buy canned vegetables and fruit to fresh cause they last longer meaning less trips to the store. In my opinion at least. May not be the healthiest but I really don't like being around a lot of people for very long. Introvert to the t. I grab several cans of my favorite veggies and a few of the fruit.

 

 

"WE NEED TO GET INGREDIENTS FOR SPAGHETTI, BLUE!" A voice shouts out from the next aisle over.

 

 

"NO, PAPYRUS! WE NEED TO GET INGREDIENTS FOR TACOS!" Another shouts back. Wow, they are quite loud. Exiting the aisle I'm in, I see a few people scurry out of the next one where the voices are coming from. Of course it's the pasta aisle and I need to go there.  Taking a deep breath, I stroll confidently as I could into the aisle. 

 

 

There are two skeletons standing in the aisle. Why? Why are there more skeletons? This is not normal. Then again monsters didn't use to be normal either. One skeleton is tall and I mean like over six feet tall. The other looks just a little shorter than I am which is 5'1". The taller of the two is wearing what looks like white armor with red gloves and boots and a matching scarf. The shorter one is wearing gray armor with black pants and blue gloves, boots and a matching bandanna.  

 

 

Judging by the color the shorter one is wearing, I'm guessing his name is Blue. So, that means the taller one is Papyrus? Shaking my head, I head over to where the cheapest noodles lie and grab several packages. 

 

 

"HUMAN!" The first voice shouts. I jump in surprise. No. Please don't be talking to me. I glance over at them from the corner of my eye and - yup - sure enough, the tall skeleton is standing very (very) close to me. A large grin spreads across his - again he sounds male - when I fully turn towards him.

 

 

"Uh, how can I help you?" The smaller skellie bounds up to us.

 

 

"WHICH DO YOU THINK IS BETTER, TACOS - WHICH ARE BETTER - OR......SPAGHETTI?" He - also judging by the voice - looks up at me with stars in his eyes. Literal stars. What??

 

 

"Uh, I think they're both pretty great?"

 

 

"NO! YOU MUST PICK ONE, PLEASE!" Blue(?) shouts to me. I can feel my anxiety kick up.

 

 

"H-how about you combine the two?" I suggest to them. They both look at each other.

 

 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, HUMAN?" Papyrus(?) questions back.

 

 

"Well, there are some humans that eat them together. We call it Spaghetti Tacos. It's actually really good."

 

 

"WOWIE! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU COULD COMBINE THEM! WHAT AN EXCELLENT IDEA, HUMAN!" The two skellies converse with one another excitingly about how they can combine their recipes. I just shrug my shoulders and continue on my way to gather the rest of my groceries and head to the checkout. 

 

 

"I CAN'T WAIT TO TRY OUT OUR NEW RECIPE, BLUE!!" I glance up to see Blue and Papyrus two registers over. I smile to myself as I pay for my food, grab the two plastic bags, and make my way home.

 

 

 

~ : : ~

 

 

 

"Alright. I have a cheeseburger with no tomatoes and extra crispy fries. And here I have a chicken salad sandwich on wheat with homemade potato chips." I place the plates of food down in front of the respected person. "You all enjoy and just let me know if you need anything." I smile and walk back behind the counter. Natalie, my coworker and granddaughter of the owner of the diner, leans against the counter as I prepare a fresh pot of coffee.

 

 

It's Sunday now, a couple of days since meeting the duo at the grocery store. I haven't given them much thought since then and wonder how they're doing. Did they try out that recipe I told them? If they did, did they like it?

 

 

"Ugh. Why does it have to be so slow?" Nat whines pulling out her phone. She takes a quick glance at it before pulling off her apron. "Screw it. I'm going on break." And walks back into the kitchen. I laugh at her fake pouty attitude and pull out the current book I'm reading. 

 

 

Natalie's a nice girl and easy to get along with. I consider her a friend but I use that term loosely. I don't have anyone to count as a real friend. Haven't since the incident a couple of years ago. I promise myself not to let anyone that close again. Sighing, I try to concentrate on the pages before me. 

 

 

Several minutes pass when the chime above the door rings. I quickly close my book and smile at the newcomers. 

 

 

"Hello, welcome to -" Oh, you have got to be kidding me. Why am I suddenly plagued with skeletons? Aren't the skeletons from your past suppose to stay locked up? I didn't give them permission to leave. 

 

 

"*GASP* PAPY!! THAT'S THE HUMAN THAT TOLD US ABOUT THE SPAGHETTI TACOS!!!" The little blue skellie shouts and points to me. Papy? As in Papyrus? I glance over to the skeleton next to him and it looks like Papyrus but at the same time not. He's not as tall as Papyrus but still pretty tall (at least to Miss Shorty here), wearing an orange hoodie and khaki shorts. A lolli stick is hanging out between his teeth as his orange sneakers squeak across the tile. 

 

 

"nice to finally meet the human my bro's been talking nonstop about." My chest suddenly feels heavy as he stares directly into my eyes. I shove my shaking hands into my apron pocket as I break eye contact first. I glance over at Blue to see his bright smile. 

 

 

"Uh, yeah. I remember you. You and your friend were deciding on what to make for dinner and asked me about it." Blue's eye lights seem to sparkle more when I said I remembered him. He places his gloved hands on the counter and bounces in place.

 

 

"YEAH! AND WE HAD THOSE SPAGHETTI TACOS FOR DINNER THAT NIGHT AND THEY WERE AMAZING!!" I chuckle at his enthusiasm. 

 

 

"Well, I'm glad you like the suggestion. Uh, would the two of you like a table?" I quickly glance up at the taller one. He smiles and takes a step back. 

 

 

"sure thing, kid." Kid? What's with people calling me kid? I'm 25 years old. It must be because I'm short. They both go grab a table as I turn to get a couple of menus and silverware. 

 

 

 

 

 

The feeling of invisible fingers crawling on my back doesn't leave until they do. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 here later than I wanted but it's here. I was having some trouble but I think as soon as everyone is introduced it might flow easier. That being said, I'm not sure how Myah should meet Red and Edge. I would love to hear some ideas from you all . Even if there's something you would like to see in this story. I love to read your comments about this story.


	3. Dead Man Can Flirt but His Brother...

A week has passed since I last seen a living skeleton. Hopefully there are no more. I've been avoiding Grillby's Bar like the plague - no offense to Grillby - I just didn't want to run into Sans again after our awkward morning and start the cycle over. At the moment, I'm in my sparse apartment. I got lucky with this apartment in that the last tenants left their furniture. According to the landlady - an older woman named Linda James - they left in a hurry when monsters started moving into the complex. Guess they weren't a fan of them. Also since it's next to the monster district, she's had a hard time keeping non-compliant humans. 

 

Rent is extremely cheep here and the landlady is the nicest one I've had yet. Those are the main reasons I took this apartment in the first place. Plus side, if I need to up and leave unexpectedly, I won't have to worry about moving furniture myself. Just a small suitcase of clothes (that are in a dresser for the first time in a long while), a few personal items, and some books.

 

Sighing, I throw myself down onto the couch. I have a few more hours until I need to get ready for work and I have nothing to do. I've cleaned up my already spotless domain and I have read all my books a thousand times. Maybe I'll donate them so that it'll be one less thing to worry about later down the road. Shaking my head, my eyes make contact with an item on the coffee table and I pick it up.

 

A somewhat shattered old cellphone. It's what started the whole 'let's got get drunk at the bar and sleep with a skeleton but not really'. The black screen taunts me and I'm tempted to turn it on once more. I grip it tighter before slamming it into one of the end table drawers.

 

I think I should go for a walk.

 

 

~::~

 

 

Why did I think a walk would be good? How could I forget it's mid-February?! Snow had fallen over night and had covered the ground in a inch of white powder. My boots softly click against the newly shoveled walkway as I make my way through the local park. A few parents are out with their children as it seems they called off school today. That includes monsters. Humans and monsters playing together makes me smile but it's soon wiped off when I see some parents pulling their kids away. Sadly, there are still some humans out there that are against monsters being on the surface. Unfortunately, I know a few but they're far away from here. I shove my hands into my pockets - about to return home - before an odd sight catches my eyes.

 

A hot dog stand.

 

Near the end of winter.

 

Open and selling hot dogs.

 

But that's not the strangest part. No, that goes to who is running the stand. Not a human. A monster but not just any kind of monster.

 

Any guesses?

 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

 

 

You guess it. ANOTHER SKELETON!

 

I attempted to turn around and walk away. I really did but I guess I was gawking for to long as the skeleton makes eye contact with me and smirks. His red eye lights quickly roam up and down me before settling back on my eyes. A shiver races up my spine.

 

"heya, sweetheart. you wanna but a 'dog?" Ah, hell. He has a Brooklyn accent or at least what sounds like Brooklyn to me. Sighing, I walk closer to him. Why the hell not. I can't escape anyway. I'm cursed to be stalked by skeletons at this point.

 

"How much for a hot dog?" I ask, reaching for my wallet located in my back pocket.

 

"free if ya give me a kiss." His smirk widens. I just stare. Seriously. He's one of those guys. Red beads of what appears to be sweat - how in the hell? - start to develop on his skull the longer the silence goes on.

 

"i-i was just kidding there sweetheart." He nervously chuckles out. Sigh.

 

"How much for a hot dog?" What? I did skip lunch. I'm hungry, okay?

 

"uh, it's two bucks." I hand over the money and he grabs a steaming hot dog out of the warmer and places it on a toasted bun. As he hands it over, another hand snatches it before I do. The poor hot dog is tossed into the snow a few feet away.

 

"hey, buddy! what's da big deal?" The skeleton straightens up from his stand. A human man - looking to be around my age - stands there glaring at the skeleton.

 

"Hey!" I shout as he grabs my arm.

 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! Buying food from a creature like them. Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" My heart and anxiety start kicking into high gear. I try to claw his tightening grip off me. My vision starts to darken around the edges. He won't let go. I can't get him off!

 

"Please let me go! I don't even know you!" Air. I can't get air. I can't stop shaking. Why won't he let go! Suddenly a red glove snatches up the man's wrist and he finally let's me go. I stumble back and try to calm myself down, gulping down lungful of breaths. 

 

"BROTHER! I COME TO PICK YOU UP FROM YOUR TASTELESS JOB AND I FIND YOU STARTING FIGHTS WITH HUMANS! HOW PATHETIC!" I look up through my lashes to see a _very_ tall skeleton - wearing all black with red gloves and scarf - nearly holding the man up by his wrist. The skeleton behind the stand starts to sweat again but he looks over at me.

 

"you okay there, sweetheart?"

 

"DON'T IGNORE ME!" I tighten my arms around me.

 

"I'm sorry. I need to go." I whisper before taking off in a dead sprint back to my apartment. Once inside, I rip my jacket off and race to the bathroom. I tear the long sleeve off next and - standing there in my camisole - I inspect my arm. A light purple bruise is starting to form that will definitely darken later. With shaking hands, I grab my phone and call work.

 

I don't go in that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the chapters are starting to get longer. Whoo! I honestly don't know how to go about writing Edge. He was the main struggle with this chapter so I apologize if he is not in character. I have zero confidence in my writing (but I'm really proud of this chapter) but this is a story I wanted to write for a very long time. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!
> 
> Shoutouts to PumpkinFlash and LEAFFAMSQUAD for your comments and Melodyrider for the idea on how Myah should meet Red and Edge (yeah, it's used a lot but I couldn't come up with anything else) and your comments as well.
> 
> I also have a Tumblr: HowlingWolfNebula. I have a drawing I did of Myah on there.


	4. Author's Note For the Next Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry.....

Hey y'all. I'm not dead. There's a lot that's been happening these past couple of months and I haven't been able to post the next chapter. Between being sick, my dad severely injuring himself at work, and my cat in the animal hospital I haven't found motivation to finish the rest of chapter 4.

It's mostly written and hopefully I'll be able to finish it soon but with everything going on, it's sitting on the back burner for the time being. Life happens but hopefully it'll be back to normal soon. 

Thank you all for the love and support. I'll see you soon!

Chapter 4 will be posted over this note when it's uploaded.


End file.
